This invention relates generally to display stands for holding an advertisement or other notice in sheet form in an upright position on a counter or desk, and more particularly to a stand in which the sheet is protectively sandwiched and securely held between complementary transparent panels that are interlocked.
There are many situations which call for a display stand or easel for presenting an advertisement, an announcement or some other notice in sheet form intended for public viewing. Thus on the counters or desks of airline ticket offices, banks, retail stores and other facilities that deal with the public, it is often necessary to present a notice that is clearly visible to all persons approaching the counter or desk.
Easels heretofore provided for this purpose have several disadvantages. The typical easel takes the form of a tripod-like frame adapted to support a card or sheet at an angle. Because the easel has spread-apart legs or other supports, the amount of space it requires represents an inconvenience in a heavily-used counter or desk. Also, with a typical easel, the sheet or notice card merely rests on the frame and is easily dislodged or removed therefrom. And because the surface of the sheet or card is exposed and unprotected, it is subject to being soiled and mutilated.